1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus including a plurality of recording modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a recording apparatus including a plurality of recording modules and configured to use the plurality of recording modules to perform image recording on a recording medium having a first surface and a second surface that is a back side of from the first surface. There is known a recording apparatus (a printer) including: three recording modules (recording units) arranged in a vertical direction; a sheet storage (an automatic sheet-supply device); a sheet receiver (an output tray); a sheet-supply path extending from the automatic sheet-supply device to each of the recording units; three conveyance paths to which a recording sheet printed in each of the recording units is conveyed; and a flip path portion. The flip path portion flips the recording sheet printed in each of the recording units and conveys the flipped recording sheet to each of the recording units again. The flip path portion connects between the output tray and a position located downstream of a joining position at which the three conveyance paths merge with each other. The flip path portion is connected to a portion of the sheet-supply path which is located upstream of a branch position. After recording on a first surface of the recording sheet by one of the recording units and before recording on a second surface of the recording sheet, the recording sheet is conveyed from any one of the three conveyance paths to the flip path portion, then flipped by the flip path portion, and conveyed into the sheet-supply path again.